This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Characterization of endothelial progenitor cells (EPCs) has broad multidisciplinary applications to study basic and clinical problems in areas as diverse as stem cell and developmental biology, blood disease, metabolic syndrome, and atherosclerosis. We propose to create a Reparative Biomedicine Core to provide services in areas of research relevant to a wide range of disciplines. Faculty oversight and dedicated technical support staff will facilitate access and ensure effective use of the Core's capabilities. The Reparative Biomedicine Core is conceptualized as a set of enabling cell-based assays available for program/project development. The Reparative Biomedicine core will provide basic and advanced technical support to MSM researchers in fundamental technological platforms for the phenotypic characterization of EPCs and their potential therapeutic applications. We expect this core to provide not only Pi-requested services, but also to enhance the research training environment for undergraduate, graduate and medical students engaged in basic, translational and clinical research at MSM.